The Master of Illusion
________________________________________________________________________________________________ Plot episode begins showing a woman withdrawing money from the bank while security guard stands watch at the front door. Only half a dozen people are present, and it is a very slow day or so everyone thought. A strange man wearing a red and black cloak enters the bank. Guard: Excuse me sir, but for security reasons I am going to have to ask you to take off your hood. hooded man does not respond Guard: '''Listen buddy, I'm not gonna ask you again. [The Security Guard places his hand on the man's shoulder but to his suprise, it was just an illus ion!] 'Guard: '''What the...... building suddenly begins to fill with a thick, blinding fog. The clerks and patrons begin to panic 'Guard: Who is doing this?! a voice whispers in the Security Guard's ear Ames: Me. slashes the Security Guard with a large scythe. The Security Guard is bleeding profusely but he manages to muster enough strength to take out his pistol and fire it several times at Ames. They have no affect. Ames merely blocks them with his powerful sythe. Ames: Fool. Guard: No your the fool. Ahh.... Ben Tennyson will be here and when he does....... Ames: Ben Tennyson? That foolish shapeshifter? Please. He cannot even comprehend the amount of power I posses. Enough about him, now back to you. lifts the Secutiry Guard up by his neck and fires a thermal blast right into his eyes. The Security Guard screams out in pain and then vanishes. The civilians trapped inside the bank shake in fear. One clerk presses the silent alarm Ames: There always has to be a hero now doesn't there?! slowly walks up to the counter and aims his sythe right at him. Ames: Did you know my scythe is both a blade and a laser gun? I will allow you to choose your death. Decapitation or Headshot. Which do you prefer?' ' Clerk: Go to hell. Ames: Why don't you go first?! is about to slice the clerk's head off when suddenly Rook tackles him. Rook: Enough! Your under arrest! Ames: Oh? Am I? [Ames blows thick, black smoke from his mouth into Rook's face. Rook cannot see a thing and he begins''' to cough. Ames is about to slice Rook in half when suddenly....] '''Ben: Hey! Over here! becomes distracted. Rook takes this opportunity to kick Ames in the gut. Ames is slammed into the wall Rook: I did not want to do this but you left me no choice. turns the Proto-Tool into a bow and arrow. He then fires it at Ames' head. To Rook's suprise it was a hologram! Ben: Everybody get out of here! Things are about to get messy! Come on Cannonbolt! slams the Omnitrix Hawk: Kickin Hawk? Seriously? Ames: Ben Tennyson. How long I have waited for this day. Hawk: The day I kick your butt?! Ames: Actually, the other way around. [Ames takes out his sythe and charges for Kickin Hawk. He swings his sythe at Kickin Hawk, but the alien ' '''retracts his own sythe-like blades from his elbows to block the attack. Kickin Hawk then cocks up his leg and kicks Ames' sythe out of his hand.] 'Hawk: You thought you could take me on? Your not even a challenge. gets up and points his Proto-Tool right at Ames '''Rook: Give up. Ames: I already have. I don't exactlly feel like risking it all in a fight between you two. Hawk and Rook: Huh? Ames: The funny thing is, I am not even here. Actually Ive been gone ever since you arrived. Have a nice day Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko. I look forward to seeing you again. So says the Amazing Ames. Ames Hologram disappears. Kickin Hawk transforms back into Ben. Ben: Rook can you track him. Rook: I don't believe so but I will try. the vault is open. Ben: How did he rob the place! He was not even here?! Rook: Perhaps he used a teleporter pod? Ben: I don't think so. Maybe its some sort of dark magic. We need to get Gwen down here. Rook: That could take too long. A murderous thief is on the loose and we must stop him. Ben: Your right. I've never used Wildmutt to track dark magic but I can try. slams the Omnitrix Wildmutt: ROAR! [Rook hops on Wildmutts back. The two exit the bank and begin to track Ames'. '''After hours of searching, they have no luck. Wildmutt transforms back into Ben.] 'Ben: Where could he have gone?! '''Rook: I'm not sure. Ben: You weren't supposed to answer that. Rook: Sorry. He seemed to know what he was doing. He was ahead of use every step of the way. Ben: Was that a pun? Rook: What do you mean? Ben: You said ahead and sythes....Oh nevermind. Lets call it a day and go get some smoothies. We'll find him soon enough. All Plumbers on Earth are looking for him anyway. Rook: I'll inform Magister Tennyson of our status and wearabouts. Ben: Good. All this tracking made me as hungry as a dog. Rook: That was a wise crack right? Ben: Yes Rook........ To be Continued....... Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Series Premieres